Shining Road to Victory
by Jukezorz
Summary: After Ash's defeat at the Sinnoh League, he reflects on his losses and vows to undergo a new method of training towards his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Will solitude and a new approach to getting stronger improve his chances of success? The road ahead certainly won't be easy, but someone will be there to tell them there's no need to worry. Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm just going to introduce this story right from the start. Thank you to everyone reading! I've poured a lot into thought for this fic and I appreciate anyone who reads or reviews this.

This story has been co-authored by myself, LegendaryPhenom, and Hikatoshi26. Thanks so much for all of your help!

Here he was again.

He stood atop the lush green hills overlooking the beautiful hamlet that was known as Pallet Town. Once again, Ash Ketchum was home. Onyx eyes radiated with fondness for the sight, his lips curved into an eager smile that practically spread cheek to cheek.

"It's Pallet Town... Let's go, Pikachu!" The boy chanted before running off towards his home, met by an eager chant from the mouse perched atop his shoulder, Ash's best friend and number one partner. He, much like his trainer, was thrilled to be back where he considered home.

After a short run from just outside town, which had been made just a bit more difficult because Ash was carrying bags full of gifts, they had arrived at the cozy two story home, which sported a vibrant pink coat of paint and a small garden in the front to complete the welcoming image. He'd found his way to the door, eager to ring the doorbell, only to realize both of his hands were occupied. "Uh, Pikachu? Could ya get that for me?"

Pikachu reached out without hesitation, pressing his paw against the doorbell adorning the front entrance to the home. Now all they had to do was wait not-so-patiently for the one they could always count on to give them a warm welcome.

The wait would not be long for Ash and his partner Pikachu, in almost the exact moment they rang the doorbell, the door swung open. Standing in front of the door was none other than Delia Ketchum, his loving mother.

"Ash, my goodness, you're back!" The mother exclaimed, pulling her son into a giant loving hug. "I know you are a growing boy who loves to be on the road, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you!" Before Ash knew it, he was crushed between her arms, struggling to get breath from his lungs. "Mom, I... Can't... Breathe..!" Upon hearing that she lets go and allows Ash to regain his bearings.

The teen exhaled, finally managing to catch his breath. "Well... I'm home, Mom!" He enters the living room, stopping in his tracks when none seemed to follow. He turned back, spotting his mother still standing at the door, eyes peering around for some figure that wasn't going to show up.

"Uh... Who're you looking for, Mom?" Ash questioned, a quizzical expression etched on his face. He was met with a sly knowing grin. "My future daughter-in-law! You brought her with you, right?"

Ash became crimson, eyes widening in an odd mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and panic. "No, no, no, no! It's not like that, Mom! Dawn's just a really good friend! Just travel partners, that's all!" Ash waved his arms frantically in denial. Where in the world did that come from!?

The mother crossed her arms, the coy expression not leaving her face. "Aww, and here I was hoping to see her! I'm sure I would end up with beautiful grandchildren!" Upon hearing this, Ash erupted in another whiny protest. "Moooom!" Seeing his trainer so distraught over the subject, Pikachu decided to take matters into his own hands. Hopping down from Ash's shoulder, Pikachu unleashed a brilliant Thunderbolt at his trainer.

"WAAAAAH!" Ash wails in pain, finally slumping over covered in soot as the attack wears off. "Pikachu... I thought you were on my side." He shot the mouse a glance, lips curved into a pout. Pikachu simply stared up at his trainer with a sly grin, uttering a reply in his own language. "Pika Pi, Pikaka, Chuuuu."

"Just what in the world is that supposed to mean?" Ash questioned, now more confused than ever. Was everyone supposed to be picking on him today? Some trip home this turned out to be...

Delia chuckled at the little exchange between Ash and Pikachu as her son stood back up. Curiosity got the best of her, then."So why isn't Dawn here? I thought she was going to come with you."

The trainer frowned at the question, his shoulders slumping as he went on to explain. "She was, but her Buneary got a modeling offer the day we were going to leave, so she decided to stay." It was quite the disappointment, really. Showing Dawn around Kanto would have really been something to look forward to.

"That's a bummer." Noticing that her son seemed a little down, she went on to suggest something to lift his spirits. "Why don't we talk about your adventures over dinner?" And suddenly, Ash's stomach growled loudly in response.

"Sounds great, Mom! I'm starving!" He ran off into the dining room in the blink of an eye, leaving a stunned Delia and Pikachu behind. "Some things never change," Delia conceded with a smile as she went on to the kitchen. "Pikachu..." the mouse muttered as he shook his head in disbelief.

In typical Delia fashion, the young woman put a meal together in nearly no time at all, adorning the kitchen table with a variety of fruit, riceballs galore, and a bowl of nice, hot soup for the gluttonous teen. Ash didn't waste a second in sitting down, scarfing down one morsel after another, nearly leaving Delia and Pikachu speechless. Indeed, Ash hadn't changed a bit

"This ish sho ghud!" Ash praised with a mouth full of food, still whole-heartedly stuffing his face. "Ash Ketchum, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full!" The mother's expression creased into a frown. One that didn't hold for long. It'd been so long since she'd seen him, how could she possibly stay mad? It wasn't worth dwelling on, so she went on as he downed his meal. "So Ash. Would you like to tell me about your adventures? I'm sure there's tons of wonderful things I haven't heard yet!"

The boy downed another large portion, eyes lighting up at various memories of Sinnoh running through his mind. Surprisingly, it was even enough to make him drop his fork to speak! "Oh, sure! Sinnoh was awesome! As soon as I got there, Team Rocket managed to get a hold of Pikachu... But Dawn ended up saving him, and we traveled together with Brock!"

A nostalgic smile found its way to Ash's face as his mind flashed with many memories of the two. They'd shared so much together, just like him and his other friends. "Watching Dawn perform in contests was really cool... We even came up with some strategies together!" He balled his hands up into fists at shoulder level, eyes sparkling in marvel over the work they'd put in together. The counter shield, Ice Aqua Jet, the spin technique... "All of it helped me out a lot, when it really came down to it! And you know how it is with Brock."

Delia's two hands clasped together, a bright smile on her lips. It was rare she heard Ash speak of someone so fondly! "Well it sounds like you two made quite a pair! Oh, and your battles? How were they?" With all of her faith in her son, it was hard to imagine they were anything short of incredible.

Once again, a smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Sinnoh had some of the best trainers I've ever seen! The Gym Leaders gave me a heck of a hard time... But someone I met there was even tougher than them! This guy Paul, he ended up being my rival. When I met him, he was a huge jerk, but he's got one of the toughest battling styles I've ever seen... It took me all the way 'till the Sinnoh League for me to finally take him down!"

The language Ash was using was something easy to notice. Speaking of taking someone down wasn't like him. "It sounds like he was a real challenge! But I always knew you could do it, honey!" As quickly as her smile came though, it faded. "Still... I really wish I could have seen your matches! I was busy with the restaurant, but I'd love to hear all about them!"

"The tournament was going great," Ash started. "I beat our friend Nando in the first round, and this guy named Conway in the second. Him and Paul both had perfect streaks when I got to 'em. Me and my Pokemon were really on the ball! I made it to the top four!" A statement of pride, to be certain. He had never made it that far in a league before.

"...But." His tone became somber, a warning to Pikachu who had seen it all play out. "In that round, I faced this guy named Tobias... People'd told me that he used the legendary Pokemon, Darkrai! They said through the whole Sinnoh League, he used it alone to win every single match!" Thinking back on those few days at Lily of the Valley... It was hard to forget what he'd felt. The sensation of his heart racing in anticipation of facing something so powerful. Wondering whether he'd be able to take home the cup or not in face of such overwhelming odds.

"...I fought them, and he took out three of my Pokemon just using Darkrai. They all did great, but he was just too much... Sceptile managed to beat it, though! I was the first one to ever beat his Darkrai!" Ash was practically glowing over this fact alone. Not only had he taken down an unbeatable Pokemon, but a legendary one!

The second half of the story, however, was a bit more sobering. A drop in his tone made that clear. "...But then he sent out a Latios. Another legendary Pokemon. Sceptile and Swellow went down, too... Pikachu here," Ash added, scratching the mouse behind his ear, "pretty much managed to beat Latios all by himself! He really hung in there... After he went down though, that was all six Pokemon. So that was the end of that."

Sensing the gloom in Ash's tone, Delia was quick to put on a reassuring smile. "Sorry, sweetie.. Oh, but you did so well all the way to the end! I'm sure no one else would have gotten as far as you did!" It was all she could do to keep a proud mother's tears from welling up in her eyes. Her son had really come so far as a trainer... "You've gone from trying to tame a Pikachu to going toe to toe with legends themselves! So you better be proud of yourself, mister!" And that wasn't just reassurance. That was a mother's order!

The rest of the day went on smoothly. Ash spoke more and more of his adventures, including each of his Pokemon he'd befriended. Inefernape's story had been quite the tale! But soon, Ash tired. All of the excitement piled on constant traveling had left the young aspiring master worn out. The sun had set, and a loud yawn left the boy's mouth.

"Well it seems like it's been a long day for you, Ash. Why don't you head upstairs and get some rest?" Delia chided in a typical motherly fashion. "And don't forget to brush your teeth, mister!"

Normally, Ash would have complained and dragged his feet... But he was just happy to be home. "Yeah, I will." With a childish tone and a smile, he carried himself upstairs, with Pikachu in tow.

After the menial tasks that Delia had told him to do,Ash pulled the door open to his room, nostalgia flooding his senses at the sight of every adornment and trophy. It was like a Pokemon fanatic's dream. And as much as he wanted to marvel at every sight... He was exhausted. The bed creaked and squeaked when it was met with the force of Ash hopping onto it, staring up at the ceiling. "Well... I guess I'm home," he remarked, to no one in particular.

The same four walls surrounded him once more. Those covered with Pokemon merchandise and memorabilia. Trophies and badges. It was nostalgic. Welcoming, to a traveler like him. He could always come back here after one of his adventures. It was charming, really… Filled with the sky-high dreams of a child who would let nothing get in his way.

That was Ash's attitude, through and through. But each time he came back… Each time he'd fallen a little short, each time he'd come home only to head on to the next region. And as those visits piled up, he felt a bit more scared each time. A bit more frustrated about his losses, but his youthful spirit and determination allowed him to brush it off.

This time, however… He had come to the top four. Closer than he had ever been to winning a regional league. And his hopes were crushed by the mysterious trainer, Tobias. It was frustrating. The match kept repaying in his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling above his bed. Arms folded behind his head with Pikachu huddled up beside him, his head resting against the boy's chest.

_"Use Dark Pulse!" The cloaked man called out as Darkrai unleashed a flurry of violet rings that overpowered Torkoal's Flamethrower, barraging the tortoise in a large explosion that left it unconscious after a single move._

Why had he used Torkoal against an opponent with a Pokemon as fast and powerful as Darkrai…? No disrespect to the Pokemon, it did its best, but what a poor match-up. He could have sent out Sceptile sooner.

_"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash had called this himself as Latios descended for another Giga Impact. Try as he might, Pikachu was overpowered by the devastating move. He'd taken another hit as a consequence._

What had he been thinking, attacking that move head-on…? Looking back, he could have used the spin technique Dawn had taught him before the Oreburgh Gym… A passive attack strategy would have been much better than brute force against such an opponent.

The mistakes seemed to pile up in his head. Sure, he had fought well, and his Pokemon were amazing. They had defeated two legendary Pokemon! He wore that accomplishment with pride… But something told him he could have done better. It could have been different. The boy's eyes narrowed, coal iris' focused on the azure ceiling above him. Brows furrowed. He felt frustration. He had worked so hard to win Sinnoh… He'd put so much effort into beating Paul, that…

He hadn't been prepared. He hadn't thought his choices out thoroughly during that last battle. It wasn't his Pokemon that had gone wrong at all, no. He was the one who had me the follies.

"…It was my fault." He finally spoke aloud, just above a whisper. The mouse laying against his side turned his head towards his trainer, ears perking up. "Pi…?" Pikachu couldn't help but worry he was coming down on himself. That wasn't something he would allow. He was about to speak, but Ash continued.

"I put all of my effort into battling Paul and defeating him… Once I was there, it almost felt like the tournament was over in my mind. He was the goal, and past that I didn't even think as much as I should've… All of my Pokemon were great… Especially you, Pikachu. But I made some bad moves out there… I could've done better… Here I am again, back home. I… I want to do better than that. If I mess up like that, there's no way I'll be a Pokemon Master!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" The lemon-colored mouse hopped to his feet, waving his paws and yelling to his trainer. Don't be so hard on yourself, he said! Don't give up now! Ash still had it in him to be the best; he always said he would! Hearing him talk like that… It was unusual. Almost a bit scary. Part of him couldn't help but worry he might take these thoughts too far to heart… Ash had a heart of gold, but unlike Pikachu, he was still something of a child. It figured a time would come when his confidence would breach. "Pika…." His voice softened to almost a whine. Don't change, Ash. Please don't change.

"What if I'm not good enough…? What if this'll be as far as I go…? What if I keep going from region to region and not winning?" Ash sat upright, fists closing in frustration. One could dismiss this as a juvenile tantrum, but it ran deeper than that… It was a lapse of confidence.

How ironic, after his closest spot to victory yet.

Ash, as Pikachu knew him was never one to obsess with winning a match. With being better than anyone else. His Pokemon did come first… But deep down, Ash was still a boy. A boy with huge dreams who wanted to be the best. It only made sense that falling short of them would eventually lead to problems… But Ash had it in him! He knew he did! He didn't have to change himself to make that happen!

"Pika Pika! Pikachu!" The mouse cried out in protest, furrowed brows conveying the intensity of his coal colored eyes, the two staring into Ash's after he'd pulled his trainer away from his fretting. He would be a Pokemon Master! Maybe they hadn't done it yet, but they had a lifetime to get there! And maybe it wouldn't be the same way they'd been trying, but they would do it! They always figured things out!

While he couldn't understand the exact words Pikachu was shouting at him… The teen was able to see further than that. The message was clear. Pikachu knew he could do it, one way or another. No matter how hard it might be, they would be masters!

The boy's hues began to pool with tears, onyx hues showing a hint of copper. Pikachu had always been one of his inspirations. His best friend, the one he confided in most. He was the one Ash needed most right now, and he hadn't budged. He was right there, telling him how it was.

"Pikachu…." His lips quivered, his throat burning with sobs he bit back as he attempted to regain his composure. Those same eyes that were filled with confusion and fear were now burning with intensity, the ambition within him swelling to a fever pitch. Building with him like a raging inferno that filled his body with life and energy, as well as his mind. His fists tightened, one raising to shoulder level as he put all of his passions into words.

"Pikachu, you're right! We CAN still do it! We'll be the best team the world's ever seen, and we'll come back smarter and stronger than anyone's seen us! One way or another, we'll bounce back from this!"

Tears fell freely from his eyes as he spoke, his legs taking him towards his closet in a rhythmic stomp of defiance. The door was thrown open as he rummaged through it, continuing to speak. "Maybe we'll do things differently… Maybe we'll find another road for us! But the Sinnoh League isn't going to stop us, or any other Pokemon League!"

There! He'd found it… He'd found what he was looking for. He pulled out of the messy mix of old clothing and collectibles of his, a familiar artifact in hand. A red cap with a white section on the front, Indigo League's green insignia resting in the very center. His prized Pokemon League Expo hat. It was placed on his head with haste but with care, being fitted on just right as he turned back towards Pikachu with a raised fist.

"We're going to work harder than ever before, and show the world how great we are!" With a quick movement of his hand, he slid the cap backwards on his head, fiery eyes turned toward the starry sky outside the window. "Mark my words, Pokemon World! I'm gonna be the best there is!" At this point he was promptly joined by Pikachu, who dashed over to leap to his shoulder. Imitating his pose, he chimed in with his own declaration. "Pi-Pikachu!" They would get their goal… They would reach it!

The initial excitement began to fade soon, replaced by another layer of uncertainty. But it wasn't the same kind he'd felt when he was close to giving up… No, it was anticipation of the future. The anxiety brought by imagining the road ahead of him. The kind that made his stomach nearly turn upside-down in excitement. "We'll find a way soon… I say we go talk to Professor Oak tomorrow! What do you say, buddy?"

His gaze turned once more towards the mouse, positively beaming with excitement. Waiting patiently for the equally important answer from his partner. Of course he was meant with a hearty "Pika!" that agreed wholeheartedly.

Maybe things hadn't gone just how he wanted them to… Maybe Ash had made some mistakes. But that wasn't going to put him down for good. No, today was just the beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after Ash had declared his newfound confidence, night passed as soon as it had come. Brilliant sunshine beamed in through the window of his bedroom, basking the sleeping teen in warmth… But he was none the wiser, still deep in slumber. Even an aspiring Pokemon Master needed his sleep!

The door to his room slowly parted with a creek, being slid open by none other than his mother, Delia. "Ash, honey, it's time to wake up!" She announced in a soft tone, causing the ear of a certain yellow mouse to twitch. Pikachu lifted his head, having previously been buried in Ash's chest, to turn to the source of ths voice. Ash, however, didn't stir in the slightest.

"Pikachu, could you go ahead and wake Ash for me? We wouldn't want him sleeping the day away!" Delia's request was quickly met with a mischievous smile from the Electric Mouse Pokemon, whom squirmed his way out of Ash's arms, landing on the corner of the bed. His rosy cheeks sparked to life with electricity, quickly culminating in yet another brilliant bolt.

The crackling buzz of electricity was only eclipsed by the nasally wail of a certain sleepyhead, subsiding just as quickly as it had come only to leave a soot-covered teen in its wake. Groaning tiredly over the unpleasant sensation, Ash opened both of his eyes only to find Pikachu, who had a coy smile etched on his curved lips, and Delia, who wore her same innocent smile despite the fact that he'd just been electrocuted with a Thunderbolt. "Errgh… Mom? What's the big idea?"

"Well dear, I just didn't want you to sleep away such an important day~!" The woman chimed, leaving her explanation oddly vague. "Breakfast is already set up for you downstairs!" As she spoke, the alluring aroma of freshly baked pancakes and Arceus knew what else drifted into the room, instantly driving away any sleepy reservations that Ash had left. He'd already pulled himself out of bed, ready to rush downstairs without even questioning Delia's odd behavior.

"Hold it right there, mister!" Those few words were enough to stop Ash in his tracks, a pout already on his face that predicted what would come next. "You better go and wash up first! I won't have you go leaving ashes all over my kitchen floor… One of you is already enough to handle!" The brunette chuckled to herself over her own joke as she left the room, leaving her less-than-amused son to do as she'd said. "Yeah, yeah… Very funny."

After performing his morning rituals, Ash dashed downstairs like a man possessed, ignoring everything but the crown jewel that was the plate of food on the table. Laying before him was a scrumptious looking stack of pancakes, accompanied with bacon and eggs, sunny-side-up. He didn't waste a second in sitting down before his meal, beginning to devour it at a rate that would put a Snorlax to shame.

"Dis….is delishus!" Ash manages to utter between stuffing pancake slices into his mouth. Surprisingly, he managed to pace himself enough to down what he'd been eating to comment further. "Thanks a lot, Mom! You really outdid yourself this time!" Although it was certainly a meal no one could complain about, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Delia… But after constantly being on the road, any proper meal was pretty much heaven right now!

"Ash, do not talk with your mouth full," she chided, but her expression quickly softened. "But of course, dear! A growing young man needs his nutrition, after all!" Ash didn't pay the comment much mind, due to his current laser-like focus on devouring breakfast. Soon, something foreign seemed to brush up against his messy bedhead, catching the attention of the ravenous teen. Floating above him was a balloon, along with several others that were floating around the room. He'd been so busy eating that he hadn't even noticed! Upon a second glance, Ash was able to make out the writing on each of them. 'Happy Birthday!'

The boy stared at the inscription for a good few seconds, trying to put the pieces together in his head. She'd said it was a special day, earlier… She had called him a growing young man… "Hold on a sec… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!?" Ash nearly jumped out of his chair, flabbergasted to say the least. "That means I'm, uh…" A hand was held up, fingers being counted one by one. "That means I'm… Fifteen today!" The conclusion was met by widened eyes. He was fifteen years old!

Delia couldn't help but chuckle. Ash was so silly. She worried he might lose his own head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders! "You sure are, honey! Oh, I'm so proud! You're just growing up right before my eyes!"

Pikachu walked over to Ash, lightly tapping his cheek with his paw. "Pika pi!" It was clear he was proud of his trainer, too! Delia couldn't help but smile at the sight, handing over his cap. He grabbed the cap from her hand, placing it carefully atop his head. "Thanks for the breakfast, but now I want to tell my Pokemon that today is my…. my….."

"Fifteenth," Delia finished. Ash then continued, "right, my 15th birthday. Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash ran for the door, grabbing his jacket before rushing towards Oak's lab.

Ash soon reached the front door to Professor Oak's laboratory, gazing fondly at the structure that hadn't changed a bit.. It sat on a large hill, sporting a windmill, with the authority's vast ranch in the back. The two pressed the doorbell simultaneously, waiting a short few moments before being greeted at the door by Tracey. The sketch artist now appeared to be a young man, sporting a lab coat along with his signature headband. His face lit up at the sight of Ash. He hadn't seen his good friend in ages!

"Ash! So nice to see you! What brings you here today?" He greeted, pausing briefly before going on. "You know, the Professor is away for an hour." Tracey explained as he allowed Ash into the lab.

"That's fine, and it's good to see you too! I'm here to see my Pokemon. I want to thank them for all their hard work in the Sinnoh league." The boy announced, holding his fist up in front of his chest.

Tracey beamed, then seemed to freeze as if he'd recalled something important. "Oh, sorry Ash, but I just remembered I have something important to attend to! I'll have to catch up with you later!" With that, Tracey departed towards the bowels of the lab.

"I'm sure Professor Oak keeps Tracey busy, right Pikachu?" Ash mused aloud, to which Pikachu replied with a cheery "Cha~!"

The two made their way to the back of the lab, stepping onto the grassy green plain that housed the various Pokemon Oak cared for. Soon after making their appearance, they spotted a large, toad-like creature with a large bulb on its back. "Bulbasaur!" Ash cheered, a smile spreading from cheek to cheek when he spotted the Seed Pokemon. "Long time, no see!"

Bulbasaur looked up to his trainer, the biggest smile forming on its face as it ran over towards Ash. Before Bulbasaur could reach Ash, though, the trainer was tackled to the ground by none other than his Bayleef. The large Single Leaf Pokemon pinned Ash to the ground, affectionately nuzzling his cheek. Ash couldn't help but laugh at the excessive display of affection, reaching to pet the top of the Pokemon's head. "It's great to see you too, Bayleaf!"

Pikacku made his way over to Bulbasaur, holding out his paws to shake with Bulbasaur's vines, presumably being welcomed back to the ranch. Finally, Ash managed to struggle to sit up, turning to the reliable starter Pokemon. "Hey Bulbasaur, could ya call the other Pokemon over here?"

"Bulba, Bulb!" He promptly answered, firing a brilliant multi-colored Solarbeam, which climbed high into the sky, bursting into a brilliant array of lights meant to attract any Pokemon that knew the significance of such a signal.

Several minutes passed, and soon all of the Pokemon were gathered, from the calm and reliable Bulbasaur to the more recently caught Gible, along with the rest of his Sinnoh team. Ash looked upon them all with fondness. All of these Pokemon he'd collected over the years… All of them were here as a reminder of all of his hard work, and more importantly, the memories he'd shared with them. It was almost enough to put a tear in his eye. But there was no time for that!

"You know, guys, today is my 15th birthday! I really can't believe I got lucky enough to meet you all over the last few years… I just wanna let you know that you all mean the world to me, and I'll never forget all we've been through together! Every one of you made my journey even better, and I mean that!"

The sum of his Pokemon let out roaring cries of approval, the majority of them piling atop Ash in a chaotic pile of affection. This of course excluded his more distant Pokemon, such as Sceptile and Buizel.

Several hours seemingly flew by as Ash played with his Pokemon, catching up with each one of them in an effort to make up for months of absence at a time. After everyone had been tended to personally, he stood up in the midst of the group once more. "Alright, guys! I know we finished top 4 in Sinnoh for the first time ever, and I can't thank everyone enough for that. But next time we're aiming for the top, and I don't know how we'll do it, but I just know I'll find a way for us to get stronger! That's a promise."

Ash was met with yet another cheer, when a familiar face was spotted in the corner of Ash's eye. was leaning over the fence to the ranch, waving its arms to get the trainer's attention. Tilting his head in confusion, Ash couldn't help but ask."Mr. Mime, whats wrong?"

The Barrier Pokemon attempted to mime the action of a person eating from a plate, which clicked in Ash's mind straight away."Mom's making dinner!? Why didn't you say so sooner? Come on, Pikachu! See you guys tomorrow!" Ash grabbed the mouse by the paw, hopping over the fence before sprinting back home. Leaving all of his onlooking Pokemon in disbelief.

The front door to the Ketchum household soon burst open, revealing an overly-excited Ash Ketchum to have made the dramatic entrance. "Hey, Mom! I'm ho-" His sentence stopped short when he was met with a rather unexpected sight. In his living room sat two familiar faces; a boy his age with spiky auburn hair, Gary Oak, and his grandfather, the Pokemon authority, Professor Oak. "…Gary? Professor Oak? No one told me you guys'd be here!"

The young professor shook his head with a smile, taking a sip of tea from a small cup between his fingers. "Oh, Ashy-boy. You haven't changed a bit, have you? You didn't think we'd miss your birthday, did you?" Gary wore a snide smile, making it difficult to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. Ash simply huffed, feigning annoyance, but their true rivalry had long since faded.

"Please, Ash. Have a seat!" Oak gestured to the chair beside him. "Your mother's still cooking dinner, and it would be wonderful to catch up!" Ash didn't hesitate to take a seat in the spot pointed to, and Oak continued. "Sadly, I wasn't able to attend the Sinnoh League due to important research, but I had heard some very interesting news! The trainer who won the competition was said to be using a Darkrai… And rumor has it, that a trainer from Pallet Town defeated it in the Semi-Finals! Now, unless I'm mistaken… That had to have been you, correct?"

Ash reached to scratch the back of his neck, feeling a bit sheepish. This was the second time he'd discussed that battle since he'd been home! "Yeah, that's right! I may not've won, but I was able to beat Darkrai with three of my Pokemon left! All thanks to Sceptile." His gaze then turned on the mouse sitting beside him, one hand reaching to scratch behind his ear. Pikachu cooed, lightly nuzzling his head into Ash's fingertips. "The guy had a Latios, too, but Pikachu managed to take it down with him! Everyone was awesome, even if we didn't win." The second time he told the story, Ash didn't feel the same sense of disappointment. The doom and gloom from the night before had passed

Grandfather and grandson alike met Ash with an incredulous stare, stunned silence dominating the atmosphere for just a few moments. Gary was first to break the silence, putting his usual taunting aside. "Well, well, Ashy-boy. I won't lie to you. I'm impressed! You may've gotten better, but I never would've thought you'd pull off something like that!"

"I must agree," the elder man added. "Regardless of your placing in the tournament, I don't believe, in all my years, that I've ever heard of such an accomplishment! Though, I can't help but be rubbed the wrong way with such mythical Pokemon being entered in an ordinary tournament…" The Professor scrunched his nose, putting his hand to his chin in thought. He'd never heard of such a rule, but one would only assume there would be restrictions.

"It is pretty weird, but I'm not gonna blame Tobias for me losing. If I really want to be a Pokemon Master… Then I'm gonna have to learn to be stronger than him along with everyone else! And I know Pikachu and I can do it."

The younger researcher beside him nodded in approval. "That's the kind of attitude you should stick with… Say, gramps. Wasn't there some kind of research you were making a breakthrough on?" Gary looked to his grandfather, having decided to change the topic.

"Ah, yes! Well, we're working on it. I've been speaking to some of the other Professors, and we just may be making major progress in understanding the fundamentals of Pokemon evolution!" Weary charcoal eyes lit up with enthusiasm. Even in old age, his passion for Pokemon had certainly not faded. Oh, how amazing it would be to find something unprecedented!

Amongst his zeal, however, the Professor had nearly forgotten something rather important! Snapping out of his own thoughts, he turned his gaze to Ash. "Oh, that reminds me, Ash! I'd spoken to my colleague, Professor Juniper, not too long ago! She's an authority in the far-away Unova region, which houses plenty of new species of Pokemon!"

The announcement was met with widened eyes, gloved fists closing tight and a smile spreading across the young trainer's face. Yet another region full of awesome new Pokemon to check out! "The Unova region, huh? That sounds awesome! I've gotta-"

Just then, the conversation was interrupted by loud call from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, everyone~! Hurry up and take a seat!" Delia had shouted, and Ash had bolted towards the dining room not even seconds afterward. Leaving Gary, Pikachu, and Professor Oak in the dust.

"That kid has the attention span of a Mankey," Gary couldn't help but throw in with a shake of his head. "Indeed…" Oak couldn't help but agree, making his way to the table in a more composed passion. "But he's full of energy, if nothing else." Pikachu nodded in agreement, following the three.

The table was adorned with numerous delectable dishes, varying from savory meets to small fruit morsels and rice balls, comprising a balanced, delicious platter that only the most conscientious of hosts would be able to put together. To top it off, a bowl of Pokemon food sat among the rest for a certain electric mouse. As usual, it was appreciated by all, who had quickly dug in to the meal before them… Some more hastily than others.

"Thanks a lot for the food, Miss Ketchum!" Gary was the first to speak, having just filled his own plate. "Oh, it's no problem, dear!" Delia took a seat beside Ash, more or less glowing. It was such a joy to provide for Ash and the rest of their friends.

"Yes, thank you!" Oak added on, starting to dine on his own selection before turning his gaze towards the younger of the two Ketchum's. "So, Ash," he started, prompting Ash to give his mouth a moment to rest. "I assume you don't plan on staying in one place for very long. Do you have any plans going onward? Perhaps you'll travel to Unova next?" It was always Ash's style to head for the very next region he heard about, after all. It was only expected.

A fork was held tightly in his grip, a thoughtful look on Ash's face that was, at a time like this, rather uncharacteristic. Usually, any new challenge was met with instant enthusiasm. This time, however…

"…No."

All eyes were turned on him the moment the word left his mouth. It was as if everyone had just seen a ghost. "Unova sounds really cool, and I do wanna go there… But I can't, cause I'm not ready for it." It gave Ash an odd feeling in his gut. Rejecting a new exciting challenge was foreign to him. There was a slight nagging feeling that he would regret this choice… Looking the others in the eyes, though, he went on.

"After Lily of the Valley, I wanna do something brand new. Somethin' totally different. Maybe I'll train harder, so next time I go after a Pokemon League, I'll be a lot stronger! Maybe there's more to being a strong trainer than just winnin' badges all the time. Of course, that probably sounds kinda strange comin' from me!" Nervous laughter followed his speech. It was hard not to see humor in how unusual the words coming out of his mouth were.

Stunned expressions all around held true, with each listener feeling varying degrees of shock. Ash's inspirational speeches were far from out of the ordinary, but hearing him approach a situation with a path other than his first impulse was certainly something new. Noting the reactions of his partner, mother, former rival, and professor, he went on. "…So I need somewhere new to go, but I'm not really sure where. Do ya have any ideas, Professor?"

Oak finished chewing his food, swallowing it whole. He arched a silver brow and tapped an index to his chin, inaudible murmurs escaping crusty lips. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh. Ash had traversed them all, along with the secluded Orange Islands! Where else was left to go if he needn't want to travel to Unova?

Awkward silence filled the table. It seemed like forever, when in reality the thought process was merely a minute. What, he was old and not as spry as back then! Using the process of elimination calculating through a rusty yet brilliant mind, Oak finally came to a solution! But.. would even a veteran battler such as the valiant Ash Ketchum be able to survive.. there? He didn't want to be liable for Ash's safety if the trainer or Pokemon were to be critically injured!

He hesitantly opened his maw to speak, only to quickly shut it again, repeating the process. "Well.. I suppose there IS one region— er, area you have yet to visit, Ash." Oak briefly excused himself from the dinner table to collect an average looking folder containing a few documents. The elder returned and lay them out upon the table before Ash, gesticulating to the photographs of the majestic mountain separating Kanto and Johto.

"I take it you've seen this mountain before? It's none other than Mount Silver!" The geriatric's hand hovered to each different photograph in perfect sync with each topic. "The few whom I've granted entrance to it were very talented trainers. You could say they're on par with the Elite Four's skill level, if not moreso!" So entwined in this psuedo lecture of his, Oak had nearly forgotten about the half-eaten meal at his plate. He locked solemn gazes with the aspiring Master. "As you can probably tell by now, I don't suggest or grant entrance to simply any headstrong trainer willing to believe they can overcome the rough obstacles which lie dormant inside Mount Silver. But you.. you have an extraordinary bond with your Pokemon! At such an early age you're able to understand it's not the strength, speed, or moves of a Pokemon which lead to victory and prosperity— it's the bond connecting trainer and Pokemon. If strong enough, it can tackle nearly any obstacle."

He lowered his profoundly raised index and cleared his throat. Oak would certainly use himself as an example of what a powerful bond can lead to, but not one to talk much about his past, the Professor omitted those details. Now to get to the point of this entire spiel and pop the question! Chances were, Ash's response would be yes.

"So Ash.. do you find yourself willing to travel to Mount Silver?"

Ash stayed silent through the presentation and lecture alike, considering the idea. He had been around before, once. But only to return a Larvitar to its mother and home. The mountain itself hadn't been touched, nor had he really thought anything of the place. This was the first time he'd been told it was anything special, let alone fatally dangerous. "I've been near the place… But I've never heard of it being such a big deal! There must be a lot of strong Pokemon there, too!" That alone was a very tempting thought for Ash. Powerful wild Pokemon were a rare sight. Though he had seen plenty over the years, seeing a bunch gathered all in one place was a whole other story altogether, and it was enough to make his heart race in excitement. "Plus, it'd be great to get some time on my own, so I don't get distracted too much!"

Charcoal hues turned to Pikachu, Gary, and Delia in particular, who was holding her napkin in an iron grip. He couldn't quite make what the former two thought of this, but it was easy to see his mother was worried. Even, still, he couldn't delay in giving an answer. Looking back to Professor Oak, he nodded. "…Yes. I'm not gonna lie, it does sound really tough! But if it's a place where I can train hard and focus on my Pokemon, then I'm not going to turn that challenge down! If will bring me closer to being a Pokemon Master, then I'll go!"

No one was surprised by Ash's dramatic flair. But nonetheless, the idea of him traveling to such a daunting place was difficult for anyone to swallow. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, none really sure who should speak first… "Now, hold on for just a second!" It was none other than Delia who had spoken up, and she slammed her napkin down onto the table. The exciting atmosphere and energy fell back to normal almost instantly as Ash and the two Oak's looked toward Delia. "What makes you think that I will allow my 15 year old son to train in that dangerous mountain?" Delia questioned the two, anger and hurt evident in her eyes.

"Mom, I'll be fine! I traveled through four regions, and even saved the world…" Ash was then interrupted by Delia. "I will not allow you to question me, young man! If you want to train and improve, why not go to Unova with your friends, or train home? It has been years since you spent any significant time home, and…I miss you." Tears of sadness and frustration began to silently fall down Delia's face.

After giving Delia a few moments to collect herself and for the shock of the refusal to fade, Gary stood up and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Ketchum, if I may, Ash may not the be the most mature person in the world yet." Ash shot him a glance, muttering something incoherent before Gary continued. "However, with Ash together with his Pokemon, he'll be better off than most other trainers anywhere, especially in Mt. silver. I battled his Pokemon, and they're plenty tough enough to take care of Ash." He continued, wrapping up his plea. "I totally understand your concern, but I believe Ash'll be just fine, and Mt. silver isn't far from Pallet, so he can always make it home if something goes wrong."

Ash couldn't help but smile as he saw Gary, the trainer that was once his fiercest rival, speaking up on his abilities as a trainer and fighting to convince his mother of the same. Delia looks over to Ash and back to Gary, letting out a sigh before replying. "I appreciate your kind words, Gary, but I still will not allow it. Ash is all I have now, and it's hard enough letting him go to travel all over the world. I am not going to allow my teenage son to train in a mountain that even adults can't survive!"

Ash stood up, but before he could speak, Professor Oak did first. "Now Delia, I understand your feelings, because I felt the same when Gary traveled through Kanto and Johto, and through Sinnoh. However, we know that boys will be boys, and ours have such an indomitable nature that no challenge seems too big." Oak shared a gentle reassuring smile with Delia. Her facial features seemed to relax, and her attention turned towards Ash.

"Ash, you and Pikachu are all I have. I understand that you have a dream to become a Pokemon Master, and I know that one day, you'll get there. If anything were to happen to you…" The young woman paused, holding back any tears threatening to spill before continuing. "I don't know what I would do, but you're right. You have traveled four regions and saved the world more times than I could count, and you've saved all of us." Oak and Ash exchanged a smile, recalling the mirage fiasco."If Samuel and Gary both feel so strongly that you can take care of yourself and your Pokemon, then I will trust my friends and my son." Delia's implication caused Ash to perk up, nearly jumping out of his seat in the process. "Does that mean…?" His mother smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, Ash. You have my blessing. On one condition."

The three men in the room, and Pikachu turned to Delia, curious what the condition would be. Ash was then handed a small mechanical device. "Uh… What is it, Mom?" Ash queried, puzzled. Gary then spoke up, identifying the object."That is an Xtransciever! It's a video phone that was made over in the Unova region!" Ash nodded, eyes widening in wonder. "Way cool! I didn't know something like that existed!" Adding on to her condition, Delia continued. "With this, I would like to receive a call from you at least once every two weeks! That way I'll know you're safe." Ecstatic, Ash was quick to jump from his seat and pull his mother into a hug, and Pikachu joined in as well! "Oh, thanks, Mom! You're the best!"

"You're welcome, dear… Oh! I almost forgot!" Ash was released from the hug, nearly causing him to stumble over his own feet. She'd disappeared into the living room, soon returning with a rectangular box wrapped with a big red bow. "Ash, I had a feeling you would be going on a brand new adventure soon, no matter where you'd be heading, so I wanted to get you a brand new outfit!" She handed the box to her son, clasping her hands together with a jovial smile. "Happy Birthday, honey!"

As much as he had grown and matured, Ash wasn't one to resist tearing the wrapping off a present within seconds, eagerly unraveling the gift before pulling off the top of the box. Inside of it was, just as she'd said, a brand new outfit! The vest was pulled out first, revealed to be a strong crimson color with white sleeves and a collar of the same tone. In fact, it seemed quite familiar. "Hey, wait a sec… This looks a lot like the jacket I used to wear, when I went through Kanto and Johto!" Ash noted before proceeding to go through the box, finding a black t-shirt, teal gloves with pale green cuffs, and a pair of jeans. "The rest of it is the same, too!"

"That's right, Ash! You're a young man now, and I thought it would just be perfect if you returned to your roots! Now that you're trying something different, I think I made the right choice! Don't you?" She chimed as Ash slipped off his Sinnoh Jacket, sliding the red jacket onto his shoulders, Pokemon League cap and all. He reached to adjust his cap out of habit, which left him with a strong feeling of could definitely get used to this. "Yeah, no doubt! Thanks a lot, Mom! This look works out just fine!"

A smile stretched across Oak's aged features. "Indeed, it suits you quite well, Ash! Now I assume you'll be preparing a team before setting off? I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave unprepared." Gary nodded, adding on to Oak's suggestion. "And I'm sure you'd wanna stock up on items, as well! I've heard there's a Pokemon Center around there, but you can never be too careful. Especially knowing the kinds of messes you get yourself into!" He jabbed at his formal rival, quickly putting a stop to his prodding after a less-than-pleasant look from Delia.

"Right!" Ash nodded along, his fist closed and held up in conviction. "I'll pick out my Pokemon and head over there as soon as I can! And when I'm done, the world won't know what hit it!" Ash's eyes scanned around the room as he spoke, taking note of those sitting at the table. Samuel Oak, the wise elder man who provided him with Pikachu, and plenty of information and assistance along his quest. Gary, his former rival and one he'd once considered a goal to surpass that was key to his way to greatness. His mother, who had raised him since birth and supported him on his quest to be a Pokemon Master. And finally, Pikachu, who had been his partner from day one, and seen him through thick and thin. _'Everyone here's putting their faith in me… With all of that, there's no way I can let them down! Get ready, Mt, Silver… 'Cause I'm coming for you next!'_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun's brilliant rays shone down on Pallet, coupled with a gentle breeze that brushed across a certain aspiring Pokemon Master. His eyes scanned over his impressive collection of Pokemon, spanning from the tiny rookie Gible to the stalwart giant Snorlax, and everyone else inbetween. Professor Oak had shown him out back to the ranch behind his famous laboratory, electing to assist Ash in his coming decisions that would prepare him for the adventure that drew ever closer.

"I know I want everyone to get in on this training... But first, I guess I gotta pick out a main team to head out with. I've gotta start somewhere, right?" Ash turned his head toward his yellow companion, scratching him behind the ear. "Of course, you're coming with me, buddy!" Pikachu cooed, nodding his head in agreement. "Chaaa~!"

Ash's conversation was abruptly interrupted by a substantial force slamming into his back, leaving the trainer to collapse beneath the weight of the attacker. Jarred and disoriented, Ash rolled over on his back, only to find Quilava sitting atop him. "Ouch... What's the big idea, Quilava?"

Its stern expression was quickly replaced by a gleeful grin, and it began to circle about the trainer, chanting something or another in its own dialect. Ash stared, puzzeld, until the elderly man interjected. "Well if I'm correct, must be lobbying to be part of your core team! It has been quite some time, after all, since your Johto and Hoenn teams have gotten a good workout."

The trainer stared at the fire type, placing both of his hands on his hips. "I guess you've got a point there... But I really don't wanna leave anyone out." His brows furrowed in frustration, no clear solution coming to mind. "Maybe I should think on this a lil' longer..." Pausing, Ash turned on his heels to approach Quilaa, kneeling down to pat it on the head. "I'm happy you wanna be part of the team, and I'd be psyched to train with you again! But I think I'm gonna go out for a little and think it over." Turning to the Professor, Ash gave a brief wave before heading towards the foliage surrounding Route 1. "We won't be long, promise!"

Soon after departing from Pallet, Ash and Pikachu entered a lush forest, teeming with life and activity. A glance to the left gave view of several Oddish running in a single-file line behind a Vileplume. The trees were peppered with Kakuna and Metapod patiently awaiting evolution. "Man... This really brings me back." Ash mused aloud, only to be interrupted by a loud shriek. It could be heard throughout the forest, not only catching Ash's attention, but scattering many of the nearby Pokemon who quickly slipped into obscurity.

Ash's gaze was turned towards the source of the cry, his eyes meeting the fearsome glare of a fully evolved Fearow - one that was closing in on the two at a frightening pace. "Hey Pikachu, watch out!" The duo just barely avoided the assault by the skin of their teeth, turning just in time to watch it return for a second attack. A sharp turn brought it back towards its target, and Fearow's fearsome beak began to glow as it prepared its Drill Peck attack. "Pikachu! Chase it off with your Thunderbolt attack!" Short but powerful legs launched the mouse off of Ash's shoulder, followed by a powerful Thunderbolt that cut through the air towards its target.

The Beak Pokemon slipped under the bolt, swooping in to land a direct hit on Pikachu's belly, scoring a critical hit on the electric mouse. Ash didn't waste a second in leaping to catch the mouse, feeling a pang in his shoulder as Pikachu's momentum sent him crashing into a tree behind him. Fearow didn't relent, homing in on the disoriented duo with an intent to injure, or possibly worse.

"What the heck is this Fearow's problem!?" Ash barely had time to question, bracing himself for the oncoming blow. Moments before the two were struck, a pained cry left the attacker, who had been barraged by several shining streaks of light. Ash, who had been holding onto Pikachu for dear life, turned his eyes to the sky when the dreaded attack never came. Floating above where Fearow had been were a flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and even Pidgeot! The trainer couldn't believe his eyes. Talk about luck! One of the Pidgeot, though, caught his eye in particular. It seemed a bit larger than the rest, and it seemed more focused on Ash than the others. When their eyes met, it nodded to Ash before returning its attention to their long-beaked adversary.

Could it be...? The stunned trainer rubbed his eyes, taking another look at the Pokemon to confirm his suspicion. It must have been his Pidgeot that he'd released all of those years ago! "Then that Fearow has to be the same one from last time!" This deduction explained Fearow's rage and animosity. No wonder he was under attack! But the danger didn't stop there. Fearow let out a shrill cry, summoning a hoard of Spearow and Fearow to oppose the would-be rescue team.

The same Pidgeot landed beside Ash, and its difference from the others became much more important. Its majestic head feather was particularly long and colorful, and several knicks in its body along with a strong build hinted that it was significantly more battle hardened than the rest of the flock. It lowered its neck, spreading its wings to gesture for Ash to mount its back. Just as it had done many years before. "It's great to see you again, Pidgeot!." Ash exclaimed, climbing on top of it whilst cradling Pikachu carefully in his arms. Before Ash even knew it, they were airborne, and the instigating Fearow was on their tail in mere moments.

An incoming Drill Peck was avoided with the remarkable grace and speed of an Aerial Ace, forcing Ash to cling onto Pidgeot for dear life! The loop ended with The larger flying type crashing into Fearow's back. With its opponent recoiling in pain, Pidgeot spread its wings out above, its entire body emanating a radiant white glow. By now, Ash had managed to regain his composure, pulling his cap down over his eyes in the wake of the bright light. "Hey, wait a sec... That's Sky Attack!" Upon identifying the move, Ash clung to the bird's body, eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Hang on tight, Pikachu!" By the time Fearow had shaken off the ache caused by Aerial Ace, it could only look on like a Stantler in headlights. Helpless to resist, it was hit by the brilliant flying type attack full-force.

The hit sent Fearow crashing into the earth, seemingly causing a ceasefire amongst the warring birds as everyone watched the seemingly defeated Fearow fall helplessly from the sky... Or at least they had thought it was defeated. A powerful gust heralded the return of the attacker, who emerged in a rush towards Pidgeot with a brilliant purple aura, which was surrounded by spiraling streaks of orange.

The raven-haired trainer felt his heart skipped a beat when he recognized the move being executed. "Oh man... That's Giga Impact!" Ash was already bracing for impact, but Pidgeot had other plans. Its beak parted to form a brilliant golden sphere of light, growing larger as Fearow closed in. They were only inches away from being pummeled, with Ash clinging to Pidgeot's feathers for dear life, when the blast was fired. A large explosion followed, ringing in the ears of the Pallet native as Fearow fell out of the sky unconscious.

Watching their leader succumb to defeat, the remaining Spearow and fearow fled into every corner of the forest, leaving the Pidgey and Pidgeotto to fly circles around Pidgeot in a congratulatory manner. The leader descended to a clearing in the forest, allowing its former trainer to climb down safely. Ash dismounted, looking fondly on the creature that had gotten him out of such a bind. By then, Pikachu had begun to regain his composure as well, mirroring the same expression. "Thanks for saving the two of us, Pidgeot! It's really great to see ya again."

The avian nodded, though it didn't show nearly the same enthusiasm. Sure, it had been more than willing to rescue Ash... But it had been years since he'd made the promise of returning for Pidgeot. What had happened? Had he forgotten completely?

When he was met with silence, Ash understood. His lips curved into a frown, and his stomach dropped in guilt. Rubbing the back of his head, he did his best to come up with an apology to string together. "Look, Pidgeot... I know I slipped up in coming back for you... I guess I just... Thought you were doin' well out here." His explanation came in a weak tone, one that made him sound unconvinced, even of his own explanation. Sure, it was true, but... Long ago, Ash had promised not to make excuses for his mistakes as a trainer. When he had failed to protect his Metapod, who was now a Butterfree that had long since departed from his team as well.

"...I screwed up. I was just a kid and I guess I let everything else get ahead of me. I'm sorry, Pidgeot." A gloved hand was placed atop Pidgeot's wing, sullen eyes meeting Pidgeot's. Just then, an idea struck him. "...But tell you what! Real soon, I'm going to be starting some real special training, up in the mountains past the Indigo League! And I bet it'd be awesome to battle with you again. You wanna come train with us?"

He managed one of his usual cheery smiles, leaving the bird taken aback, to say the least. Looking at that cheery face, it was hard to hold a grudge. The flock had grown enough to take care of itself as well, and some of the others had even evolved into their final stage. Throwing its wings outward, Pidgeot let out a loud shriek of approval. Joyful laughter left Ash as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, lightly tapping Pidgeot on the head. A red light consumed the bird, sucking it inside the sphere that shook several times before stopping with a 'ping!' Finding himself almost lost for words, Ash clipped the Pokeball to his belt with a smile that spanned from cheek to cheek. "Welcome home, Pidgeot!"

With the briskness of the evening quickly approaching the small town of Pallet , a more chipper than usual Ash was approaching Professor Oak's lab. Upon being greeted at the front door, Ash and Pikachu face the Professor with wide, prideful grins.

"My, you two are looking bright! What has you in such a good mood, Ash?" The Professor rose a bushy brow, an amused smile present on the corners of his lips.

Ash removed his cap, showing his unruly raven colored hair as he reached to his belt and unclipped a single pokeball. "I caught a Pokemon while i was in the forest! Try and guess what it is, Professor!"

A small snicker was heard from Professor Oak as the elder man looked upon the smug duo. "You forget that whenever you catch a Pokemon I get a notification in my system." Upon hearing those words, Ash and Pikachu fall into a slump, and Ash responded in a whine. "C'mon, professor, you could have at least guessed." Oak chuckled briefly before regaining his more serious demeanor. "I am very pleased to see that Pidgeot not only forgave you for leaving it behind for so long, but also agreed to join back into the fold. Will it be training with you?"

Ash gave the question a moment's thought before responding. "I wanna work with everyone, but I still don't know who to use first." Oak was about to open his mouth when a familiar voice could be heard from another room. Tracey appeared from around the corner, his eyes set on Oak. "Professor Sycamore is on the phone for you, sir!" Oak nods his head, excusing himself from the room. "Sorry Ash, but I have to take this call! I'll speak with you later!"

Ash and Pikachu took that chance to head home, making their way back to the Ketchum household. Upon walking in the door, Ash caught the scent of a heavenly aroma of delectable dishes being prepared in the kitchen. It proved so intoxicating that Ash was just shy of walking into a case in the living room. Pikachu, however, managed to save the day by tugging on his trainer's ear, regaining his attention.

Ash's senses soon returned to him, and he found himself face to face with a glass trophy case that held not only Delia's High school althetic medals, but Ash's badges and trophies as well. The case was looked upon with nostalgic fondness, every medal and award he'd won bearing memories of amazing battles, and the Pokemon he'd fought alongside to win them. He gazed at his Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh badges, as well as the placement plaques from each respective league. One particular award caught his attention, though. The Orange League Championship trophy.

Sitting beside it was a small framed photo, one that had been taken only minutes after he had claimed victory over the previously undefeated Champion, Drake. The cheery light in his eyes was unmistakeable. He remembered that very moment like it was yesterday. The euphoria of victory made Ash feel like he was on top of the world. And with him stood each of his companions that had brought him that win. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Tauros, and Lapras... The last of which whom had departed from his team shortly after.

"Hey Pikachu, have you ever wondered how Lapras has been doing since our Orange Island journey ended?" Pikachu instantly perked up and nodded his head, thoughtful of Lapras just as he was of his other departed teammates. "I wonder if Lapras is ever upset I let it go... I wonder if she misses us." The trainer pondered the thought as a sullen air filled the room. The mood was quickly broken, though, as Delia popped her head into the room. "It's good to have you home, honey! Dinner's ready!"

Once again, any looming thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as he and Pikachu rushed into the kitchen in such a fury that Deliah couldn't help but shake her head and smile. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

After dinner, the duo went to bed with full stomachs and happy hearts, dreaming dreams of victory and glory that were sure to come. Not before long, morning came, but the raven-haired boy still lay asleep, arms sprawled across the bed carlessly, mouth hanging wide open in a manner that was all but flattering. Pikachu began to stir under the warmth of the sun's rays shining in through the window, wiggling his way out from under the covers. He stretched his stubby arms over his head, letting out a high-pitched squeak akin to a yawn, ears twitching to welcome a brand new day!

Unfortunately, his 'partner in crime' was still sleeping sound. Frowning, Pikachu leaned over to nudge Ash's shoulder. No response. Once more he reached forward, tapping Ash on the cheek. Nothing, still. He crossed his arms over his chest in frustration, thinking briefly before the lightbulb went off on his head. He raised his paws over his head, shrieking before setting off his own built-in 'alarm clock.'

"Pikaaa... CHUUU!"

A brilliant Thunderbolt was sent coursing through Ash's body, causing him to let out a yelp, flailing and falling out of his bed. He uttered a pained groan from the floor, leering at the mouse sitting above. "Dawn and Mom have been a bad influence on you, ya know that?"

Pikachu couldn't help but laugh, reaching for Ash's dresser to grab his signature cap, placing it atop his trainer's head. The message was clear. They had things to do and Pokemon to see!

After breakfast, the two departed for Professor Oak's laboratory, where they had left Pidgeot overnight, so its condition could be checked on and verified. By time the two had arrived, the check-up had just been concluded. "Well, Ash, it seems Pidgeot's in ideal shape! Pardon a few battle scars that had long since healed, she's doing just fine!" The elderly man held the Bird Pokemon's Pokeball out to its rightful owner.

Ash lit up, thrilled with the news. "That's great! Thanks a lot, Professor!" He accepted the capsule, snapping it onto his belt. Oak nodded, speaking once more out of curiosity. "So, what do you have planned for today? Are you still working on deciding your departing team?"

"Pidgeot, Pikachu, and I are going to the Orange Islands, to see if you can reunite with Lapras the same way we did with Pidgeot!" He was met with a thoughtful gaze that was followe dup with a nod. "I see. Well, if you want to meet up with Lapras, then your best bet would be in the Seafoam Islands; they fall right in the line of their migration pattern!. It shouldn't be that long a flight on Pidgeot. Do you have any clues as to how you are going to find your Lapras?"

He was met with a sheepish smile from the boy, who scratched the back of his head. "Uh... Not really!"

"I could have guessed as much, Ash." The elderly man couldn't help but smile, moving over to one of his computers before typing and clicking diligently in a seemingly random fashion. Curious as always, Ash followed to observe the computer screen, which displayed an image that seemed to be some type of map, with a dotted line crossing over the seas of Kanto.

"This is a map of Lapras' typical migration patterns! With this, there's no doubt that you should have an easier time tracking down your released Lapras, assuming it's still part of the herd!" The geriactric announced with a smile, a finger pointing upward in a 'matter-of-fact' manner. "Now I'll just have to download this onto your Pokedex, if you'd please?"

"That's awesome!" A smile spread from cheek to cheek on the boy's face as he handed over the Pokedex, and his fist was thrown into the air. The thought of getting to see his long lost friend again was just too exciting!

The bright red device was inserted into an open port beside the monitor, allowing the data transfer to take place, signalled by a number of flashes and notifications on screen. The download was quickly completed, and Oak withdrew the device before handing it back to Ash. "There you are, Ash. This information is sure to be your best shot at hunting down your friend. If you want to be back before sundown, though, you'd better get going!"

"Thanks so much, Professor! Let's go, Pikachu!" In a flash they were out the doors, heading for the shores off the edge of Pallet. Soon, he'd made his way to the docks, stepping onto the wood boarded platform overlooking the southern seas. A single Pokeball was grabbed off of his belt, retracted behind his head before being thrown into the air. "Pidgeot, come on out!"

In a flash of white light, the silhouette of Pidgeot began to take shape before fully taking form. The flying type let out a loud cry, stretching out its wings under the brilliant sun. "Alright, guys," Ash started, addressing the large Pokemon beside him. "We're heading to the biggest of the Seafoam Islands to find Lapras. It should be a little to the south out west from here. Do you think you could take us out there, Pidgeot?"

The feather-crowned Pokemon nodded its head, bowing its head and spanning its wings in a gesture for the two to climb aboard. Ash sat atop its back, Pikachu included, before flashing a thumbs up to the bird carrying him. "Alright, we're set!" Without a second thought, Pidgeot took off, entering the skyscape above with a loud cry, announcing its presence to other flyers and ocean-dwellers alike.

"Woah!" Ash let out a yelp, holding his red cap down upon his head just as it was beginning to slip off from the strong winds. Childish laughter left the youth as they soared above, eyes fixated on the glimmering ocean below which, right now, seemed like little more than a blur. "Man, Pidgeot! I forgot how fast you were!" His eyes were glimmering with amazement, a hand gently rubbing the back of Pidgeot's head. "But I guess you're probably a lot stronger and faster after all these years now, huh? With this sorta speed, we should be there in no time!"

The flight seemed to drag on for quite a while, maybe an hour or so. The sky above was practically clear, merely a few clouds lingering overhead that hardly intefered with the image of a perfect sunny day. The salty smell of sea water lingered, setting quite the relaxing atmosphere for Ash and Pikachu that made boredom hardly a factor. Not before long, a grey landmass began to appear over the horizon. "Hey, look at that... I think it's the first island!" Ash pointed a finger towards the sight that seemingly became larger and larger as they neared. He reached to grab his Pokedex from his coat pocket, checking the interactive map that Oak had given him. "Yup, this is it, alright! Lucky for us that the Professor helped us out!" He pocketed the device, more eager than ever to reach his destination. "Alright, Pidgeot. Come on down once we get to the island! With any luck, we'll find Lapras there!"

It wasn't long before they swooped down to the island, where Ash dismounted to walk upon the shores of the first of the Seafoam Islands. Pidgeot let out a huff, just a tiny bit tired from the trip. It hadn't escaped Ash, who returned to place a hand upon his Pokemon, lightly massaging its wing. "It's been a pretty long ride, huh? You did a great job getting us here quick." The trainer smiled, focusing on putting his Pokemon at ease. "But I'm sure just one more trip won't be so bad, right?"

While Ash was preoccupied, Pikachu couldn't help but feel as if something was off. His long ears twitched, identifying a familiar sound. He nudged Ash on the shoulder, immediately narrowing his eyes towards the source. Ash turned his head, and at that moment, he spotted something completely unexpected. A chilling Ice Beam was shooting through the air right towards them! Ash was quick to react, pointing toward the projectile. "Pikachu, keep that away from Pidgeot; use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu launched off of his trainer's shoulders, drawing his limbs in, shrieking as he unleashed a brilliant Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided, pushing against one another before exploding between Pikachu and the attacker. Before the electric mouse could react, he was met by a barrage of Water Pulse and Ice Ball attacks that threatened to rain down upon the duo.

A few of the Ice Balls collided with each other, showering the area in shards of ice; a few of the Water Pulses also collided, soaking the beach. Not all of the attacks were stopped, though; the blasts hit the beach, sending shockwaves blowing past Ash and his Pokémon. A few angry noises came from the water, but Ash didn't pay that much mind; he was a bit more preoccupied with the imminent threat to his and his partners' lives.

"Pikachu, we've gotta make a break for it! You too, Pidgeot!" Ash announced before running for the dense foliage just off the beach, but stopped short when a barrage of Ice Beams showered the area, forming a solid wall of ice. "Oh man... Looks like we're trapped! I guess we'll have to face this head-on, huh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded his head, and they turned to face their attackers.

About a dozen Lapras' were gathered just on shore. Some of them were glaring down at the trio on the beach with a hard gaze; a few were looking at the ones glaring at the beach, looking equally unhappy. Before any of them could act, one of the Lapras made its way to the front of the pack. Though its appearance matched the rest, soft eyes void of any sort of malice made it easily discernable from the rest. It made its way towards Ash through the sand, moving surely, as if it were already familiar with the trainer. Ash stared at the creature, letting his mind wander momentarily before putting the pieces together. "Lapras... Is that... Is that you?"

The Transport Pokemon didn't hesitate to dive forward, nuzzling its face against Ash's, eyes alit with joy. Ash couldn't help but laugh, throwing his arms around the creature's neck as he returned the affectionate gesture, rubbing cheeks with Lapras. Pulling back, he got another good look at Lapras, as well as the herd. "It's so great to see you again! You guys have really gotten stronger since I saw you last time, haven't you?"

While trainer and former Pokemon alike reunited, Pikachu was busy playing with the younger members of the group, who had seemingly accepted Ash and his teammates. The rest of the group had seemed to ease when Ash was greeted by their leader, dismissing him as a threat. The trainer felt his heart begin to sink as he watched the scene, a familiar sense of guilt washing over him. "I know it was the right thing to do to leave you here with your friends, and I know you wanted to... But I still feel kinda bad about leaving you... You've done a great job taking care of the rest of them... They all look big and strong now." He watched the other Pokemon playing and enjoying themselves. Along with his shame, Ash felt a sense of pride. The same Lapras he'd rescued and trained had taken care of its bretheren, just as Pidgeot had. Maybe it was time for it to leave them to fend for themselves, too. "To tell ya the truth, Lapras... I came back here to see you. I wanted to know if you'd come with me and train together again. Think you'd be up to helping us be the best out there?" He pulled back to make eye contact with the sea creature, a hopeful smile spread across his features.

Lapras paused, pondering the proposal for a moment. Suddenly, its mouth parted to unleash a chilling Ice Beam, firing the attack just past Ash's head. "WAH!" Ash yelped, ducking away from the freezing projectile. "What the heck was that for!?" Ash returned his attention to Lapras, who craned her neck upwards, looking down at him with a gesture that seemed to signal only one thing. He would have to battle her first.

A smirk found its way across Ash's lips, a fire building in his very heart as he ran a good distance away from the creature, turning on his heals back towards it. "Alright, Lapras! You're on! Let's go, Pikachu!" He pointed to the electric mouse, who quickly dashed over to stand beside his trainer. Lapras readied itself as well, ruby eyes staring Pikachu down.

"Okay, let's start with Iron Tail!" Pikachu didn't waste a moment, leaping above the battlefield towards his opponent. His tail became shrouded in light, covering itself in a sturdy layer of steel as it was swung down towards Lapras. The Transport Pokemon wasn't going to take that sitting, though, as its mouth parted to unleash a condensed blast of water, firing back at Pikachu with Water Pulse. Hardly expecting the retaliation, Pikachu was thrown back by the blast, landing on all fours in front of his opponent.

"That was a pretty strong Water Pulse... Alright, Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Shaking the water out of his fur, Pikachu shot forward like a rocket, silver light trailing his form as he slammed his body into Lapras' stomach. The larger Pokemon winced, recoiling in pain before parting its jaws to fire a freezing beam towards the mouse. Quick feet and stubby, but powerful legs sprang Pikachu out of the way, who let out an exasperated sigh as he landed on his bottom, mere inches away from a frozen patch of ice on the beach. But Lapras' assault was relentless. Another Ice Beam came, just barely skimming Pikachu's side, causing the mouse to hiss in pain. A third beam came after that, and then a fourth, as Pikachu hopped between unfrozen patches of land before landing steady on all fours once more.

Ash watched with genuine interest as Pikachu was kept on his toes, legitimately challenged by his old friend. And it hadn't had proper training in battles for years... At least as far as he knew. This left him legitimately impressed. Soon, though, he was brought out of his musings when Lapras let out a loud, melodious cry. A small tidal wave rose from the seas, seemingly summoned by its voice, before heading past Lapras and straight for Pikachu.

"Looks like Pikachu's out of the frying pan and into the freezer... Or out of the freezer and into the... Water...?" Ash placed a hand to his chin, pondering the botched expression before realizing just how close Pikachu was to being swept away. "Pikachu, jump above it and get grab onto Lapras, quick!" While Ash had been wasting time, Pikachu showed no intention to as he leapt over the sweeping wave high into the air, stubby paws getting closer and closer by the second to grabbing onto Lapras' horn. Pikachu, without a doubt, had figured out Ash's strategy. If they could get clean contact with it, a full-fledged Thunderbolt would decide the match for sure.

Lapras, however, had other plans. Just as the mouse came within range it ducked, bowing its head in a move that caught Pikachu completely off-guard. Taking advantage of the mouse's surprise, the water type threw its head upward to slam its horn into Pikachu's stomach, sending the hurting Pokemon soaring higher into the air!

"Ah, Pikachu!" Ash shouted out in concern, eyes wide as he watched the mouse ascend. That was definitely unexpected... But they weren't out yet! "Pikachu! Hang in there, and come down with Volt Tackle!" Ash's command left a smirk on Pikachu's lips, and the mouse began to tumble in mid-air, heading down towards Lapras. The spin ended in Pikachu's body lighting up with a brilliant golden aura, electricity dancing along his entire body as he dropped into a free-fall towards his target. Lapras was motionless, completely awestruck by the counter attack. Before it could think to move, Pikachu crashed into its head, lighting up the beach with a booming explosion!

Soon the smoke cleared, revealing a Pikachu none the worse for wear, and a recoiling Lapras, who appeared to be paralyzed. "Alright... This is it!" Ash chanted, grabbing one of the metallic capsules off of his belt before throwing it overhanded towards the Pokemon with so much dramatic flare. "Pokeball, go!" The ball bounced off Lapras' forehead without a hitch, drawing its form inside in a red flash of light. It fell to the sand below, beginning to shake and rattle from Lapras' resistance.

It shook once.

Twice.

"Ping!"

That all too familiar sound sent Ash's spirits through the roof, the boy running towards the Pokeball as he could barely contain the excitement that ran through him. He grabbed the ball out of the sand, a smile running across his face from cheek to cheek. Charcoal eyes stared down at the shining capsule held in his palms, bright with pride. "Thanks a lot for wanting to travel with me again. Now, let's all become the best out there, together!" He was promptly joined by Pikachu, who hopped upon his shoulder with a cheer. "Pika Pika!" The excitement wasn't just theirs, clearly, as another voice chirped in approval.

"Pidgoooo!" Pidgeot cried from across the shore, raising one of its wings to congratulate the two. Ash chuckled before turning his gaze to the remaining Lapras, a somber air hanging about them. "I'm sorry I'm taking Lapras from you guys... I know it was your leader and all, but I'm sure you could make it on your own, right? You all seem pretty strong, now."

The remaining flock of Transport Pokemon nodded along, some seemingly taking the news better than others. It was obvious that their leader wanted to be with Ash, and he was plenty fit to take care of her in his own right, judging by their match.

"And hey, who knows, maybe we'll visit again someday! But right now, we gotta get going... Let's go, Pidgeot!" Ash called out to the flying type, who lowered her back and spread out her wings for Ash and Pikachu to climb aboard. As soon as the two sat atop her back, the flying type Pokemon took off into the sky. Ash waved his hand above his head, giving his last farewell to the Pokemon below. "GOODBYE, GUYS! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR MIGRATION! SEE YA LATER!"

What seemed like another hour passed as Pidgeot soared over Kanto's southern seas, and soon, Ash found himself back on the shores of Pallet Town. Hopping off the flying Pokemon, Ash gently massaged Pidgeot's beak before tapping her lightly with her Pokeball. "Thanks again for the ride back, Pidgeot! Now, take a good long rest!" The capsule was placed along the others strapped to his belt. "Alright, I guess we should head over to Professor Oak's place to choose my starting team!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu chirped, raising his paw in agreement as Ash made his way to the lab, hopping over the hillside fence that separated the ranch from the rest of Pallet Town. Most of his Pokemon could be seen going about their own business, not having noticed their trainer just yet. "Alright, I guess I should start thinkin' about who's coming with me..." While Ash mused to himself aloud, two familiar faces made their way out to the backyard. Professor Oak, along with his assistant Tracey. "Well, hello there, Ash! I see you were too impatient to use the front door?" The elderly man chided teasingly towards the trainer, baring a smile on his face that showed he wasn't truly upset with him.

Ash let out a yelp of surprise, turning on his heels to find himself face to face with the authority figure and older friend of his alike. "Ah, Professor! Tracey! I didn't know you guys were here!" He reached to rub the back of his head, wearing an apologetic smile. "Sorry, after I got Lapras back, I guess I just got a lil' too excited!"

Tracey could only respond with a good-natured laugh, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Ash. I understand completely! So, have you decided which Pokemon you're going to take with you?"

Ash put a hand to his chin, closing his eyes in thought. "Well, Pikachu, of course. Hmm…" Memories from the recent Sinnoh League tournament came to mind first and forehead, and he nodded, opening his eyes. "Well, Sceptile's got speed and power to spare; he did take down Tobias' Darkrai, after all. I think he'd be a good fit."

As Ash mused over his choices, Professor Oak's eyes seemed to light up a bit. "Pardon me a moment, you two. I'll be right back." The professor turned, heading back towards his lab, leaving the two younger men out in the ranch area.

Tracey had been thinking as well, and the Pokémon Watcher nodded as well. "Well, you just went and got Pidgeot and Lapras back, yeah? Why not them?"

"Great idea!" Ash grinned and nodded once. "Alright, two more…" Ash turned, pacing a little bit. So lost was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice a shifting in the ground nearby… or Gible leaping out from underground and chomping on his head. "Wh-Whaaa!" The young man yelped in surprise, flailing his arms a moment before he realized what was going on. "Gible?" Maybe it was just the dragon's bite on his head, but an idea clicked in his mind. "Hey; you did really well a while back, Gible, and we haven't had much time to train together… want to come with this first team?"

Gible let go, hopping happily in place with a big smile on his face. The little landshark jumped for joy, launching a Draco Meteor skyward. The orb split into many, which began crashing down, prompting yelps from Ash and Tracey as they dove to the side.

"Hehehe, well, there's five… just one more." Ash frowned slightly. He had so many Pokémon… it was tough to choose. He didn't think it over for long, though, as Professor Oak's voice broke him out of his musing.

"Ash, could you come here for a moment? I have something you might want to see." The professor had an almost-mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he went back inside, grinning; Ash hadn't paid it much mind… though when he went inside and was engulfed in a friendly Flamethrower, he realized what had happened.

"Charizard!" The fiery Pokémon thumped his chest, grinning, as Ash went over and hugged him. Pikachu waved with both arms as well, giving the fire lizard a high-five.

Professor Oak laughed softly at the scene. "Considering that you're going to the most dangerous part of the joint regions for training, I only felt it appropriate that you have one of your strongest Pokémon with you. To that end, I made a call over to the Charicific Valley and had Liza send Charizard over here. Did you enjoy your surprise~?"

"Did I ever!" Ash grinned widely, stepping back. "Alright! Pikachu, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Lapras, Gible, and Charizard. We're heading out tomorrow… and we're gonna get a lot tougher. You ready?!" Pikachu was quick to announce his support, pumping his little fist in the air, and Charizard joined in with a booming loud roar. Ash pumped a fist as well. "I thought so!" He could feel excitement welling up in his chest. The young trainer from Pallet knew that this was the start of something great.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahahaha! Hey, quit it!" Joyous laughter filled the air, as did the cries of numerous Pokemon huddled together. Morning had come in Pallet Town, and Ash had woken bright and early, making his way to Professor Oak's ranch after a very filling breakfast, there to say his goodbyes to all of his Pokemon Companions. Now he found himself floored, surrounded by plenty of affectionate creatures that clearly didn't want the boy to leave. "I'm gonna miss you too, Bayleef, but if I can't get up, I'm never gonna be able to get outta here!" Ash managed between laughs, receiving an affectionate goodbye from the second stage grass type, who was nuzzling her face against his. Finally she pulled back, allowing Ash to stand up amongst the crowd of Pokemon. All were bidding him a tearful farewell.

"Alright, guys. Today I start on my brand new journey to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master! And don't worry about getting your fill of training, 'cause all of you are gonna get a turn!" Ash pumped his fist in the air, his words being met with plenty of cheers and cries of support from his various Pokemon surrounding him. Buizel stood with his arms crossed in the back of the crowd, flashing his trainer a 'thumbs up.' Torkoal was, of course, a sobbing mess, discharging black smoke from his shell much to his companions' dismay. Standing at the front of the group was none other than Bulbasaur, who stared up at Ash with cool, collected red eyes, extending one of his vines up to Ash's level. The trainer couldn't help but smile, reaching to 'shake hands' with the extended vine. "Bulbasaur, I'm countin' on you to watch out for everyone here. You think you can handle it?"

"Bulba!" The Seed Pokemon barked back with conviction, nodding to his trainer. As always, he would be the one to keep things in order on the ranch, as he'd always done. Guarding the Hidden Village in the days before Ash had captured him had prepared him rather well for the self-appointed position, and it was something he took pride in.

"I knew it! Alright, guys! Take care! I'll see ya later!" Ash made his way to the fence blocking off the edge of the ranch, hopping over the side before turning to his large ensemble of Pokemon. He was smiling from cheek to cheek, doing his best to contain any further emotions. If he kept looking back, he'd never want to leave! It was just hard not to look... Hard not to when he couldn't be more proud of the team he'd gathered. With one last wave he ran down the grassy hill, sliding just barely to a stop at the road below. And not a moment too soon, as he found himself face to face with none other than Professor Oak, and Ash's mother, Delia!

Ash let out a yelp, coming to a halt just in time, as the two had already braced for impact. Thankfully, it never came. After a few moments, the two adults eased, and Professor Oak couldn't resist to let out a chuckle. "Goodness, Ash; do try to be a bit more careful! My old heart can't take as many surprises as it used to!" He gave Ash a smile, holding a letter in an envelope out. "Be sure not to forget this letter! This will get you into Mt. Silver. It wouldn't do for you to make that trip and not be able to get in there, am I right?"

Ash laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. That's right… he hadn't gotten the letter letting him in yet. Oops… "Eheh... Yeah, I guess you got me there."

Delia shook her head slightly with a bemused smile on her face. "Heheh, I guess some things don't change. You're every bit the reckless young man your father was at your age…" She suddenly pulled Ash into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you… You've come a long way from your first day! I know that you have good judgment, but I'm going to say this anyway, because I'm your mother: Be careful, okay? And… Don't forget to keep your clothes clean. It can get cold around Mt. Silver."

The hug brought a feeling of embarrassment to the boy, a blush burning on his cheeks and ears. But of course, he returned the hug anyway. That was a mother for you. "Of course, Mom. I promise I'll be careful… and I'll keep my clothes clean." He let out an inward sigh of relief, grateful she had avoided one particular topic. _'At least she didn't tell me to remember to change my underwear.'_

Pulling back, he fixed his backpack onto his back, petting Pikachu on top of his head. "So I guess that's it, Mom! I'd love to stick around, but if I'm ever gonna get started, I have to get going!" He waved to the two before beginning to run off towards the exit to town, shouting out to both of them. "I love you, Mom! Take care, Professor! See you later!"

Delia had held up until now, surprisingly, but finally the damns broke. Tears stained her cheeks as she waved frantically to her son, watching the center of her world run off into the distance until he was out of sight. "I LOVE YOU TOO, HONEY! GOOD LUCK OUT THERE! OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR!" The last request earned a visible flinch out of the boy as he ran off, but he continued on without fail.

"My baby boy... Oh, you've grown up so much." The young woman held a hand to her heart, letting out a sigh as Ash ran off once more towards another adventure. It was difficult, letting him go. The light of her life, always disappearing to somewhere new. But that was the price of letting her child follow his dreams. Something that she would never trade away.

The path to Mt. Silver brought Ash through the vibrant Viridian City, which was just a step on the way towards the Pokemon League Reception Gate. The walk through Route 26 didn't take long at all, and the aspiring trainer quickly made his way to the gateway, which completely blocked off the path to the Indigo League itself. A deep breath left Ash's lungs, the boy's fists closing tightly at his side. It would be a lie to say he wasn't the least bit nervous, but hardened black hues betrayed his thoughts of hesitation. Ash made his way inside the sliding double doors, entering a short hallway that led directly to the Indigo League. A single desk stood near the entrance with a receptionist sitting still, and two rather large guards in police uniforms stood further ahead, each blocking off a single door.

"Excuse me?" Ash approached the desk, holding letter in his gloved hand. "I need to get to Mt. Silver. Could you tell me which way to go?" Despite his polite plea, though, the man's stoic expression didn't soften a bit. An eyebrow raised, in fact, in disbelief. "Sorry kid, but that route is strictly off limits! Access is only allowed to those with expressed approval; certainly not to a kid your age."

"Well ya see, I kinda already have it!" Ash answered, not faltering a bit as he handed the envelope over to the man. Still incredulous, the attendant opened the slip to take a look at the letter inside. It read as followed;

_Hello there,_

_I am writing to express my formal consent for Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town, to be allowed to enter Route 28 and continue to Mt. Silver beyond it, where I have given him approval to hone his skills as a Pokemon Trainer. I'm aware this may seem like a bit of a bizarre request, given his age, but I would like to add that he has quite the list of accomplishments; including being a former Champion of the Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier, as well as a number of high placements in official Pokemon League competitions. I would stake my name in confidence of Ash's ability to take care of himself, and implore that you accept my request._

_With regards, _  
_Professor Oak._

The man pursed his lips as he read the letter over, still skeptical as ever. "Well, I'll be darned... I don't know how a kid your age could get permission to go to a place like that, but if Professor Oak's authorized it, I have no choice but to let you through." The letter was set down on the table, and the attendant turned to the guards down the hall. "Allow this trainer access to Route 28 immediately!"

The man on the left stared, equally skeptical, but stepped aside promptly, showing Ash the way out. "Right this way, young man." The door was held open, cueing a wide smile to spread across the trainer's face, his eyes positively lit with excitement. "Thank you!" Ash parted with a slight bow of his head, rushing off towards the exit to the next route. "Alright! Here goes nothing!"

He stepped out of the building after clearing the checkpoint, reflexively reaching to hold his cap down over his eyes as the bright sun shone down from above. Once his eyes had adjusted to the outdoors, Ash found himself face to face with a small wilderness, closed together between looming rock walls that hung over either side of the area. Gritty colors and appearance contrasted strongly with the fields and woods ahead that were lush and green with vitality.

All of that, though, absolutely paled in comparison to what laid ahead. Over the trees and landmasses before him was a sight that was truly breathtaking. Lush green hills over the landscape towered atop one another, scaling higher and higher to transition into purely rocky cliff sides and caverns, topped off by solid white snowcaps topping off the treacherous, monolithic mountain that was Mt. Silver. Just the sight was enough to make Ash feel tiny, evidence by the teen's fists that were closed tightly at his side, slightly shaking in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me... That's Mt. Silver!? It's huge!" The trainer exclaimed in awe, accompanied by an agreeing utterance of disbelief by the Pikachu holding onto the back of his head.

"Well, I guess we better get started, Pikachu! We've got a whole buncha Pokemon to see!" Ash announced, making his way into the woods that led to the summit. He marched onward with a spring in his step, just barely containing his excitement that was just too much for words. A huge mountain for him to explore, all to himself, tons of powerful Pokemon, and all the time in the world to train and learn more about his Pokemon. It could hardly get any better than this! The journey hadn't even begun, but it didn't stop a big goofy grin from spreading across the trainer's face.

Charcoal eyes darted left and right to observe the area, taking in the sights of wild Pokemon that were, frankly, rather unusual. One would expect an area like this to be populated with bug Pokemon, or Rattata or Pidgey. Instead, there were Ponyta and Rapidash drinking from a small nearby pond, where Poliwag and Poliwhirl splashed about. An Ursaring striking a nearby tree that soon bore an assortment of berries that fell from the branches. A Heracross that was sucking the sap from the very tree fled to another, wings buzzing loudly as if to warn against conflict. Even two Donphan butting heads with one another, each struggling for superiority. A few inhabitants gave Ash and Pikachu wary stares, putting their daily routine on hold in suspicion of the odd sight of a human venturing into the area. Others ignored him, going about their business. "This is weird," Ash voiced aloud to his partner, intently observing his surroundings. "I've never seen a wild area without people that had so many different types of Pokemon!"

A rustling in the bushes went unnoticed by the eager trainer, though the subtle sound hadn't slipped past the ever sensitive ears of his electric typed companion. Both perked up, narrowed eyes scanning left and right. It quickly faded into obscurity amongst the chirps, rustles, and various sounds of Pokemon going about their day, leaving Pikachu to drop his guard. It was probably nothing worth concerning himself with.

Another rustle, this time a good deal louder, came from above. Ash stopped in his tracks, his eyes and Pikachu's alike darting towards the trees above. "You heard that, right...?" He turned his attention to the mouse atop his shoulder, who nodded. Alert eyes scanned the canopy above, just barely catching sight of a grey blur. "Well, it's probably just a wild Pokemon... I'm sure it's just shy because we're ar-WAH!" The trainer let out a startled yelp, stopping dead in his tracks as he found himself face to face with the stealthy culprit.

A slender Pokemon stood before him, baring blueish-grey fur, a red feather upon its left ear, piercing fuchsia eyes, and short, sharp claws on the end of each of its arms. Staring down the duo, the creature let out a fierce cry of its own name in warning. "Sneaselll!" Its claws clashed together several times in a threatening motion, slender legs bringing it closer to Ash and Pikachu. Neither were familiar around here, and far as it was concerned, neither were welcome. This route had done just fine without any human interference, and that wasn't about to change.

"Now that's weird... Sneasel usually aren't out in the middle of the day." The trainer mused, puzzled by its appearance. "This place is even more weird than I thought it'd be... But anyway, I guess we're not getting through here without a battle, huh?" Ash's eyes lit up, his words clearly betraying his attitude. That familiar fire was beginning to burn up in him. The thrill for a good battle. A smile spread across the boy's lips as he adjusted the cap upon his head, raising a fist to shoulder height in a dramatic gesture. "Alright, Sneasel, I'll accept your challenge! I wanna see just how strong the Pokemon around this place are! Let's go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu hopped off of his perch, landing on all fours opposite of Sneasel. Both of his cheeks discharged electricity, casting a bravado from the small unassuming mouse. The dark type didn't budge, waiting patiently for Ash and Pikachu to make their first move.

watch?v=FqBk9HJfLAs

"Alright, Pikachu! Start this off with a Thunderbolt attack!" Ash began the battle with his usual introduction, and Pikachu took the cue right away. His ears stood up on end, electricity dancing along his body before launching in an explosive bolt towards the Sharp Claw Pokemon. It tore through the air in jagged patterns, sure to hit its target. Or at least that's what Ash would think, but the blast hit thin air - Sneasel had disappeared and taken the form of a grey blur! Before either of the two could process what had happened, it had crossed the field in mere moments before striking Pikachu with one of its claws, passing it by with a Quick Attack. An attack that lived very much up to its name.

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me! That's one fast Sneasel!" Ash stared in disbelief, plainly gawking befoe he finally managed to collect himself. "Alright, Pikachu! Try to hit it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu was temporarily stunned, but quick to recover from the sneaky hit, his strong legs allowing him to jump high into the air. "Chuaaaa...!" He chanted from above, gathering strength in his tail to cover it in a shining layer of steel.

"PIKA!" The limb came down like a ton of bricks, striking down into the ground where Sneasel had stood. But once more, it had sprang away at the last second, leaving Pikachu to create a large explosion of dust in the collision's wake. The debris cleared to reveal the mouse standing in a small crater, turning his head every which way in confusion. He'd barely seen it move... It left the mouse flustered. It was very rare that another Pokemon outclassed him so sharply in speed.

"PIKACHU! Look above you! Up in the trees, it's moving around from on top of the branches!" Ash called out, his own eyes following the speedy Pokemon in place of Pikachu's. When the latter looked upward, he found Ash's call to be right. Sneasel had already made it into the trees, leaping from branch to branch with remarkable athletic prowess.

"Now, give it your best shot! Knock it outta the trees with every Thunderbolt you've got!" Pikachu's eyes narrowed upon its target, letting out a loud cry that was followed by a stunning bolt of electricity. The bolt didn't take long at all to reach its would-be target, scorching the bark of the tree as Sneasel had swiftly swung to another branch. Pikachu narrowed his eyes, becoming somewhat frustrated with his opponent. Not one to give up, though, he prepared himself or another bolt.

"Chu!"

Another bolt was launched, breaking straight through a branch as it barely missed its target.

"Chu!"

A third was fired, scorching a number of leaves above, and Sneasel had abandoned the canopy to jump in from above, eyes dead set on Pikachu as he approached the land bound electric mouse. "Pikachu, it's coming right for you! Go and give it an Iron Tail!"

This time, Pikachu would hit it. Beady eyes narrowed, focusing intently on its adversary, as its tail once again was covered in metal. A mighty jump launched it towards Sneasel as Pikachu twisted his body around, ready to smash his tail into the typically nocturnal Pokemon.

Sneasel promptly opened its mouth wide, greeting the electric mouse with an ear-splitting shriek, barraging Pikachu with the sound waves of a painful Screech attack. Pikachu recoiled immediately, tumbling to the ground as his sensitive ears were overwhelmed by the stimulus. His opponent didn't waste a second to take advantage of this, lunging down towards Pikachu with its razor-sharp claws drawn.

"PIKACHU! QUICK, LOOK OUT!" The mouse was holding his head with both paws, doing his best to regain his composure when Ash called out a warning. By time he looked up, though, the sly Pokemon was right in his face, challenging Pikachu's gaze with a snide smirk. That was the last thing Pikachu saw before two painful slices sent him rolling across the dirt, reeling from the damage amplified by Screech. While Sneasel rose to its feet unharmed, its opponent lay face down in the dirt, struggling to stand.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, each of his fists closing tightly enough to scratch his palms. This was no good... Sneasel was running circles around Pikachu and it hadn't taken the slightest bit of damage yet. _'Things are gonna get bad if I don't come up with a plan, quick...'_ Ash lamented in silence, eyes narrowing as he pondered the situation. _'That's it...'_ The teen came to a conclusion, shouting out to the electric mouse once more. "Pikachu! Do you think you can keep going, buddy?"

Stubby paws pushed Pikachu back onto all fours, tiny beady eyes trembling while Pikachu did his best to ignore the stinging pain. "Pika Pika!" He was still in the game and had no intention of giving up! As soon as Ash gave him an order, he was ready to follow, and there wasn't any long wait before that order came. "Use Quick Attack to speed yourself up, and start climbing the trees like Sneasel did!"

The vigor behind Ash's words gave Pikachu a second wind of vitality, allowing him to dash off in a speedy yellow blur that climbed up the bark of the nearest tree, immediately hopping to the next tree with speed that would make an Arcanine jealous. Needless to say, Sneasel, with all of its pride in craftiness and agility, wasn't going to take that sitting down. A grey blur followed, quickly scaling the bark before leaping after its fleeing target.

"Keep it up, Pikachu! Just keep on running!" The trainer watched on with a budding smirk, putting all of his hopes in his strategy succeeding. Pikachu didn't relent, hopping swiftly from one tree branch to the next. Sneasel wasn't far behind, though, getting closer to its target with every leap. Its silver claws were bared, ready to strike down Pikachu as soon as it got the chance. Ash, however, had no intention of letting that happen. "Now, Pikachu! Stop right where you are and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu took heed in the midst of a leap, grabbing a hanging branch with both paws to stop his descent. Sneasel had already made its latest jump, coming closer and closer to the mouse with no means of stopping. There was nothing it could do as it watched Pikachu swing back, using the momentum to bring on a full-fledged Iron Tail. "Chuaaa... PIKA!"

The metal limb struck home, knocking the wind out of a very stunned Sneasel as it was sent flying into the nearest tree, dealing it another sharp pain as it slid down the bark to the ground below. Pikachu got off easy, swinging down from the branch to land on all fours.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash pumped a fist in the air, already celebrating their success. He had spoke too soon though, it seemed, as the dark type slowly pulled itself to its feet, huffing in a haggard attempt to regain its breath. If Ash didn't know any better, he would say that his jaw had dropped past his knees. "What? Iron Tail didn't work!? No way! You've gotta be kidding me..." Sweat rolled down his forehead, eyes narrowed upon the recovering opponent. "If they keep goin' down like this, there's no way of knowin' WHO will come out on top..." He reached to adjust the brim of his cap, determined to stay in control. Control of his own emotions as well as the battle. "You can do it, Pikachu! I believe in you! Finish off with Volt Tackle! Full power!"

Pikachu took off, his entire body bursting into a brilliant glow of electricity as he closed in on his opponent, intent on hitting it with every volt of electricity he had. Sneasel stood like a Stantler in headlights, knowing full well the consequences of standing still and taking the hit. Instead it leapt clear over its opponent, soaring airborne from behind a very confused Pikachu, who had skidded to a stop when his opponent was nowhere to be found. The other Pokemon's small mouth parted wide, charging an icy blue, chilling sphere of energy.

"Pikachu, look out behind you! Use a Thunderbolt as fast as you can!" The mouse swiftly turned its head, looking just in time to see Sneasel fire off a fearsome Ice Beam attack. A shriek followed, along with a brilliant electric shock that met the beam halfway. Freezing winds and hot electric bolts sprawled off every which way, creating a dangerous tempest in the wake of the clash. Though the power struggle quickly began to turn one-sided with Sneasel's Ice Beam losing ground, soon being overwhelmed completely by Pikachu's more powerful Thunderbolt. The creature shrieked loudly, its entire body lit by the powerful electric shock, before falling to the ground below. Thin wisps of black smoke trailed from its singed body... But its skinny arms were still pushing it back to its feet, and Sneasel was looking angrier than ever.

"Man... That's one tough Sneasel. It still won't give in!" Ash remarked, once again amazed by the wild Pokemon. This time, however, his confidence didn't waver. _'I know that Pikachu's more powerful than Sneasel now... That's my way to win! If I could just get one more good hit on it, then I know we'd win!'_

Once again standing on its hind legs, Sneasel launched itself at Pikachu with a blinding Quick Attack, closing the gap between the two in mere moments. And as quickly as it came, it was gone, soaring far over Pikachu's head into the air. Beady eyes frantically looked left and right, but the crafty Pokemon was nowhere to be found. He had expected a swift attack from the front, or even from the back. A subtle sound caught his attention, though, no sooner than Ash would call out in warning.

"PIKACHU! LOOK OUT, BEHIND YOU!" Ash shouted, having a clear visual of Sneasel, who had jumped above and behind Pikachu, preparing a chilling orb between its jaws before firing another Ice Beam. This one came in faster than Pikachu could think to respond, striking the mouse directly in the back. A pained hiss left the mouse through clenched teeth, and Pikachu was hardly able to move as a chilling sensation ran through his every nerve, leaving the entire backside of his body feeling numb... And watching on, Ash would be able to see why.

Pikachu's entire back had been frozen solid, covered cleanly in a blocky layer of ice. Try as he might, the electric mouse was unable to move much at all, encumbered by the weight of the ice, and half of his body felt rather numb to boot. Pikachu winced, thoroughly irritated to find himself defenseless against Sneasel. Who, speak of the Giratina, was swooping in from above, both claws glowing and extended for a particularly devastating Slash attack. Ash could only watch on in horror, unable to act as his partner stood defenseless in the wake of a potentially finishing blow. _'C'mon, Ash, think... There's gotta be some way to break outta that ice...'_

Then, realization dawned on the trainer, just in the nick of time. "Pikachu! Break out of that ice and finish it with Iron Tail!" A mischievous smirk formed on the rodent's face, every bit of vigor in his system doing its best to overcome the numbness to unleash a full-scale Iron Tail. Luckily, only moments passed before the metal-coated extremity burst out of the ice, shattering it all into a million pieces! Much to Sneasel's dismay, who was already closing in on Pikachu in mid-leap. The creature's eyes widened to the size of saucers as it found itself unable to stop its descent, making it the ideal target for Pikachu's retaliation.

"Chuaaaa..." Pikachu growled lowly, readying his hips before throwing them around in a spin, slamming the limb directly into the dark type's chin. With the strike came a hearty scream of his own name. "PIKA!"

The jarring hit sent the unconscious Sneasel flying, sliding across the dirt before landing in a slump. Pikachu landed on his hind legs, one foot placed before the other in a dramatic, battle-ready stance. Huffs and puffs left the exhausted Pokemon, though, showing that the intense battle had clearly taken its toll. His beaming trainer didn't hesitate for a moment, running over before scooping Pikachu into his arms, cradling the fatigued victor with care. "Oh, Pikachu, you were awesome! That was a really tough Sneasel, but I just knew you could pull it off!" Whether Ash knew it or not, he was smiling cheek to cheek, irises positively glowing over the awesomeness of that battle. A tough struggle from the moment he stepped foot into the area was not what Ash had been expecting.

"I guess this place really is gonna be a handful, huh...? Just think, if all the Pokemon are super strong like that... Ohhh, I can't wait! Let's go, buddy!" The Pokemon Trainer gushed, reaching for the brim of his cap before turning it backwards, running off into the woods towards their destination. But of course, not without a hearty cheer from his smaller companion first.

Ash and Pikachu continued their trek through the lively path that was Route 28, battling their way through the forests and ponds that blockaded them from their true destination. Every challenge they were met with was more titanic than the last, and the variety of Pokemom running about gave Ash and his team a run for their money! Soon, the sun began to set, basking the entire horizon in a brilliant orange glow. Diurnal Pokemon began to retreat to their hidden homes, bug types crawling into the trees above. The enthusiastic teen was just making his way out of the forest now... Not looking quite so enthusiastic, after all. He held Pikachu in his arms, who was marked with quite a few scratches, and tired dulled eyes showed the fatigue of a long day of traveling, and plenty of battles to boot.

"Oh man..." the teen exhaled, his eyes turning up towards the colossal mountain before them. Its green and grassy plateaus reached about as high as the clouds above, and the snowy peaks reaching about as high as the eye could see. Ash was sure his jaw would have dropped to the ground, had he not already seen it from a distance. "Up close, it looks even bigger... I sure hope we don't run into anything tough in there tonight, huh, Pikachu? I'm already beat." Ash's complaints were quickly met with an answer in the form of a call of his nickname, along with a stubby paw pointing forward. "Pikapi!"

Lo and behold, not far down the path was a sight for sore eyes; a Pokemon Center, not at all far from the entrance to the cave. "Ahah... There's a Pokemon Center here? Alright! Talk about luck, huh, Pikachu?" The trainer made a dash for the building before him, all prior exhaustion momentarily slipping away. The glass double doors slid open, allowing Ash to enter the building.

watch?v=pYhapqpbgJg

The center, eerily enough, was almost entirely empty. There was a video phone and PC off to the side, couches and a coffee table, and most notably, a desk facing the entrance. Behind it stood a single Nurse Joy, hands clasped together in front of her beneath the desk. She greeted the trainer with a signature Joy smile, innocent and maternal in nature. "It's good to see you, Ash. Welcome to the Pokemon Center!"

Both of the boy's brows raised, his head tilting slightly in confusion. "Huh? Uh... Thanks, Nurse Joy, but how in the world did you know my name?" Ash questioned as he approached the counter, puzzled.

"Well that's simple, Ash!" The woman chimed. "Professor Oak had already let me know that you'd be arriving, and come to Mt. Silver to train! Given where I'm stationed, it's my duty to care for and look out for the rare trainer that comes into this area! With such a dangerous wilderness up ahead, you could imagine that a trainer's wellbeing is my first priority, as well as their Pokemon!" It was in the midst of her explanation that Joy noted the scratched up Pikachu lying in the boy's arms, who looked positively exhausted. "Oh, and it looks like your Pikachu is in the kind of shape to require that kind of attention, immediately! Perhaps you should leave the rest of your Pokemon in my care, as well?"

Ash glanced down to his weakened partner, nodding his head before setting Pikachu on the counter. "Yeah, that's a good idea. The Pokemon are really tough out there!" His remaining five Pokeballs were withdrawn as well, placed into the tray sitting on the counter.

"That's certainly true, so I would hope that you're very careful out there. The Pokemon inside the mountain only get stronger! I wouldn't want you to come back down here hurt, or possibly worse, so try not to get ahead of yourself. I was told how hot-headed you could be." The young woman remarked teasingly with a smile, though there was a tinge of truth in her remarks. "So I suggest you fill up on dinner before heading to bed, so you can get started bright and early tomorrow at your best! There's some soup prepared for you in the guest room provided. Now, don't stay up too late!"

"Hot headed, huh?" The male's face fell, marked cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Figures that would have to be thrown in with everything else. "Well, that sounds good to me! Trust me, Nurse Joy, you won't have to worry about a thing!" He reached to pat Pikachu on the head, earning a coo from the mouse. "I'm going to leave you with Nurse Joy for the night, alright Pikachu? You get some rest, too!"

"Cha~!" Pikachu promptly answered, ready to be taken into care. With that, Ash made his way for the hallway towards the back of the center, waving to the two. "Awesome. Good night, guys! See ya in the morning!"

Not before long, the stars were the only lights in the sky, save for the moonlight that shone in through Ash's window, basking the messy-haired adolescent in a faint, pleasant glow. He'd already made his way into bed, staring out the window with both arms folded behind his head. "Man... So this is it, huh?" He spoke aloud, to no one in particular. "I am excited and all... But looking at that mountain, it's kinda hard not to feel a lil' scared." An unusual thing for him to admit, he felt. It was the sort of thing that he would only tell Pikachu. But his little yellow companion wasn't here right now. It felt odd without him, really. Even in times when he was away from just about everyone else, the electric rodent was always a constant. "At least Pikachu'll be with me..." Hazel tinted eyes turned off to the side, eyeing his league cap that hung on one of the bedposts.

"...Yes. We'll get out there and be the best Pokemon Masters in the... Whole world..." He declared drowsily, interrupted by a yawn. Ordinarily, sleeping at a time like this would be very difficult for the boy from Pallet. But the fatigue of a long day's work hard worn on him, and he drifted soundly off to sleep. A slumber that would lead into tomorrow; the beginning of a brand new adventure!


End file.
